


History of Darkness

by ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Magic, Dark Past, F/M, Human Names Used
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut/pseuds/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut
Summary: What happened to everybody before the actual story begins





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: 200 hundred years after the death of Wang Yao, Honda Sakura finds what is to believe Wang Yao, but different.

As the sun sets in the distance Honda Sakura was stuck in the day or rather night when Wang Yao died. 

-200 years ago-

Japan’s amber eyes swelling up with tears as they fell onto a green suit. 

“Please,” she whispered. “Yao.”

Then she felt a hand on her arm and look up to see Brown/Amber eyes looking back at her. 

“Please,” China whispered to her. “Stop crying. You’re to pretty to be crying.”

“I can’t help it,” she said as she whipped tears from her eyes. “You’re dying Yao. How do you expect me not to crying.”

“Please Sakura,” China said as loud as he could from the amount of blood his had lost. “Remember that..”

He started but was cut off by coughing. His dark brown now stand with blood. And his eyes are barely able to stay open. 

“Remember that I’m ever really gone,” he said with his last breath as he now lost all his blood and now died. 

“No!” She yelled. “Yao? Yao. Yao! China! Please!”

She couldn’t stop yelling, crying, and begging him to come back. 

“Please!” She yelled with her last wave of sadness. “Come back.” She whispered then passed out from crying so much. 

-present time-

“Yao,” she whispered wiping some tears away, but then she heard weak but strong voice. 

“Sakura,” the voice said as she recognized the voice. 

“Yao,” she said as she ran towards the voice with a smile on her face. 

She ran into the forest. Then she saw what she thought was dark brown hair of Yao. 

“I can’t believe...” she started as she finally caught up with the figure, but she froze and her smile faded away. “W-what?”

What she saw was a dark brown skin man standing in front of her. Black hair, green shirt and pants, brown boots, red clock, a grey colored right eye she didn’t know what color the left eye was since it was being cover by a white eyepatch, black horns, and red wings, along with a scare on his left cheek with blood coming out of it. 

“Who are you?” she asked scared and backing up with every step the man brought towards her. 

“Sakura, It’s me, Yao,” he said before her eyes widen in surprise and shock. 

“No,” she said. “It can’t be. You died.”

She said now walking towards him. When got right in front of him, she touched the cheek with the scar on it. 

“It’s really me,” he said reassuring her with a smile. 

Then she hugged him. After all these years he’s back. 

“I’m just not what I was before,” he said before sinking sharp teeth into her neck as then she screamed in pain. 

After that she fell to the ground holding her right side of her neck. 

“Why?” she asked him. “Why did you do this?”

“This way we can never be separated again,” he said then going down to lean into her ear. “Forever.”

“But...” she started but was cut off by Yao sinking his nails into her arm and she screamed in pain again. 

“I don’t want lose you again, Wô de ài.”


	2. Insane love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen escapes the mental hospital and goes to his girlfriend’s place

As the sun sets on Grow Together Mental Hospital inside shows the roommates Allen and Alistair. 

“Allen, what are you doing?” Alister asked his brown haired roommate. 

“I’m getting out,” Allen said as his red eyes focus on the hole he was digging. 

“What if you get caught,” Alister said, even if he is insane he knows how these things go. 

“I won’t,” Allen said as he finally was able to fit in the hole. “Alistair put that carpet over the hole when I leave, and if they ask you where I am. What do you say?”

“That I don’t know,” he said replying to Allen. “You were gone when I woke up.”

“Exactly,” Allen said before going to the hole and start digging to the outside. 

When the hole got dark he turned on the flashlight he had and continued to dig intel he got above ground again. 

Once he was above ground he ran to find Alice. After running a while he got to Alice’s house and knock on the window. 

When she heard this she walked to the window to find her insane lover. 

“Allen,” she said then opening the window to let him in and then closing it again. “What are you doing here?”

“I come for you,” he said. “And I’m not leaving.”

“But you have to,” she said going to grad the phone, but Allen stop her. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” he said before kissing her and then never letting her go again.


End file.
